


So Soft and Quiet

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, cute little cuddles, early morning cuddles, early morning kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Swindler woke up, eyelashes fluttering and her muscles relaxed and floating. She basked in the rays of sunlight that softly drifted from the cracks in the mostly covered window before looking down at a heavy weight that settled itself mostly on her chest and wrapped around her middle. With a small laugh not meant to offend or awake, Swindler ran a hand through Courier’s thick locks.
Relationships: Courier & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	So Soft and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: can I request one courier x swindler morning cuddles ? and one fic where courier has to look after the kids just some cute dad-kids dynamic/interactions 🥺

Mornings were the worst and best part of her day. 

Before becoming an Akudama and fleeing Kansai, Swindler had never really liked waking up in the morning—the earlier, the worse it was on her. Why did she have to leave the warm embrace of dreams and the forgotten whispers of having something better than what reality could offer her? Furthermore, mornings were only fraught with the proposition of the monotony of the Kansai lifestyle, which was basically wake up, go to work, kepe your head down lest the authorities catch you, and then go to sleep.

Rinse, lather, and repeat. 

It was boring and provided little incentive for Swindler to wake up refreshed in the mornings. 

Now, however…

Swindler woke up, eyelashes fluttering and her muscles relaxed and floating. She basked in the rays of sunlight that softly drifted from the cracks in the mostly covered window before looking down at a heavy weight that settled itself mostly on her chest and wrapped around her middle. With a small laugh not meant to offend or awake, Swindler ran a hand through Courier’s thick locks. 

As always, his hair was soft to the touch, silky almost. She bit back a laugh if she were to tell him. Although they were safe from society and away from prying eyes, he still wasn’t comfortable letting himself relax and calm down… and what was worse, he could never find it within himself to accept her compliments and praise. But that was okay. 

Swindler smoothed down his locks before pressing a chaste kiss against the crown of his head.

One day, Swindler was going to get him to accept that he was indeed as beautiful and handsome as she said he was.

As the sun rose higher in the sky and the rays of light slowly becoming more warm and piercing, Swindler contented herself with lying back against the pillows while her hands continued to play with his hair. Times like these were utterly peaceful. Not at all like the lifestyle she led back in Kansai. 

As she was about to play with his cheeks and trace the lines of his nose, Courier stirred and let out a gentle growl under his breath. 

“You’re doing it again,” Courier muttered. He turned his head slightly and glared up at Swindler. His eyes were still faintly groggy with sleep, but they shined with a hint of happiness that was at odds with his gruff voice. 

“Doing what?” Swindler asked innocently. 

Courier rolled his eyes before leaning up and placing a chest kiss at the base of her throat. No matter how often he did that, Courier couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride go through him when he heard Swindler’s breath hitch. 

“You know what,” Courier muttered into her skin. 

Then, without so much as a warning for her, he rolled over so that he was lying flat on the bed and Swindler was on top. Face flushed, Swindler looked down to see Courier lazily smirk at her as he threaded his hands through her hair. 

“Of course, I didn’t say you had to stop, Swindler.”

The young woman rolled her eyes as she smoothed back his hair from his face so that she could kiss him on the cheek.

“You know,” Swindler whispered into his skin, “you could just tell me that you enjoy it when I play with your hair.”

Courier shrugged. “I could, but that would take away from the fun, wouldn’t it?”


End file.
